


The Christmas Surprise/ Pt 3 Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: ShumDario2019andon [8]
Category: ShumDario - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, ShumDario2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Pt3 of The Bad Boy and The Good Son***Started updating 9/29/20*****New ch coming soon******Done****
Relationships: Matthew Daddario/Harry Shum Jr.
Series: ShumDario2019andon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pt3 of The Bad Boy and The Good Son
> 
> ***Started updating 9/29/20***
> 
> **New ch coming soon**
> 
> ****Done****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
> *  
> *  
> *

Christmas vacation time is here, and time for me to go home again. This time I have a surprise for my mom, Matt, and my stepfather.

"Harry, are you coming? The movie is starting."

"Coming."

~~~

Matt was eating when his stepmom walked into the kitchen.

"Matt, can you pick up dinner tonight? I still have a Christmas decoration planning meetings till late tonight," she said.

"Sure."

"Have you heard from your stepbrother, Matt?"

I was quiet for a moment. Then I answered my stepmother without looking at her.

"Yeah, I got an e-mail from him last week. He is coming for Christmas, and he has a surprise for everyone."

"Yeah, I got that one too."

We looked at each other. Then I looked away.

///

I saw Harry's car pull up. So, my stepmom and I went out to meet him. When Harry got out of the car, he hugged his mom. Then he turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. God, he felt so damn good.

~~~

I hugged my mom and stepbrother after I got out of the car. When I hugged Matt, it felt good. He felt warm and smelled good. What the hell, Harry, I said to myself. Then I pulled away from him and smile.

"So, Harry, what is the surprise?" My mom asked.

Harry smiled big. Then he looked back in the car.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," some guy answered.

~~~

When Matt heard a guy answer back, he almost lost it right there, but I put my arm around him and whispered to him.

"I know, Matt. Just smile."

Matt just looked at me. Harry turned back to us after he helped a guy out of the car. I could see right away that he wouldn't look at Matt.

"Mom, this is Joan. He's my boyfriend," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you, Joan."

Then I hugged him.

~~~

I couldn't look at Matt because I knew he would be upset with me. I told Joan who he was.

"Joan, this is my stepbrother, Matt."

"Yeah, hi, nice to meet you. Well, I have to go, I'll see you all tonight," Matt said as he walked off.

"Wait, Matt."

"Can't, I got to go."

"I'll be right back, Joan."

"Okay."

I went after Matt to the garage.

"Matt."

Matt kept going.

"Matt, stop."

I yelled at him. He stopped, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Look at me, Matt."

"No, I need to go."

I grabbed Matt and turned him. The look on his face killed me.

"Matt."

~~~

"Please, Harry, let me go. I'll be back later, and I'll be better, okay."

"Okay."

Matt turned to get in his car, and I put my hand on his back. He turned and looked at me. We both looked at each other, and I licked my lips.

"Harry," Matt said in a whisper.

We got so close. I looked at Harry's lips than his eyes again. We went to move into a kiss, but I heard Joan call for me.

"Harry, you in there?"

I moved back from Matt and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm in here."

Matt looked at me.

"Harry?" Matt asked.

I just shook my head. Joan came over to me with a smile.

"Sorry, but your mother wanted us to have lunch with her."

"Okay."

"Well, I need to go. Nice to meet you, Joan. I'll see you all later," Matt said and got into his car and left.

Harry watched Matt leave with a sad face. Joan watched the two of them, knowing this was not going to end well for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlueV,  
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/
> 
> Thanks for Reading, BlueV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 13  
> #Christmasthings  
> #HappyHolidays
> 
> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
> *  
> *  
> *

Later that evening, Matt came back home. I was waiting for him to come home in the sitting room. I was sitting where he could see me when he came in.

"Harry."

"Matt, can we talk?"

He nodded and walked over to sit on the sofa. He wouldn't look at me and just stared into the fire watching the flames dance around. I watched him for a moment. Then I sat back and watched the flames too. It was quiet for a long time.

"So, where is Joan?" Matt asked after a while.

"He went back to the B and B that I stayed at last time I was here."

"Why are you here and not with him?"

"I wanted to talk to you, so I stayed here tonight."

"Why, Harry? I'm fine. Go be with your boyfriend," Matt said, still not looking at me.

"Say that, looking at me."

"I don't need to look at you, Harry. I mean it, I'm fine. Go."

"Okay."

I got up and started to leave the room when I felt Matt gently grabbed my hand. I looked at him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Matt."

I said low and sadly.

"Stay," Matt said with tears rolling down his face now.

I looked at him.

"Please, just sit with me," Matt said with a shaky voice.

"Okay, I will."

I sat back on the sofa and looked into the fire. I was too scared to look at Matt. It would make me want to comfort him more, and I knew I shouldn't because it would start other things. We just sat there and watched the fire.

///

When I woke, Matt was gone, and I had a cover over me. I sat up and looked around. I got up and went into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Morning, mom."

She looked at me. She wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?"

"My whole family won't be here for Christmas."

I looked at her.

"What?"

"Matt left and won't be back till after the New Year."

"What?"

"Matt's gone."

"Oh, no."

I looked at my mom, very upset.

"I know, Harry."

"You know what?"

"You love Matt."

I looked away.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"For what?"

"It's wrong."

"Harry, you're not related to Matt. Only by my marriage to his father, and we're okay with you and Matt loving each other."

"Mom, I need to go after him."

"Okay, I'll send you his information to where he is going."

"Okay, thanks."

I got up and started to leave when it hit me.

"Joan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlueV,  
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/
> 
> Thanks for Reading, BlueV.


	3. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Happy Birthday Matthew Daddario!!!! Oct.1!!! #Newdad too!!!*   
> **Harry ShumJr is a #NewDad too!!!**

When I made it to the B and B, it was around noon. When I opened the door, Joan was sitting on the bed, and his bag was by him on the ground. He was holding his jacket in his hands.

"Joan?"

He looked at me, then got up. He picked up his bag and walked over to me at the door.

"I'm going home for Christmas. I won't be back until the New Year. We can talk more then."

Joan left the room without looking back. Harry didn't try to stop him because he needed to go to Matt, but he did feel bad and sorry for everything. Harry got his bag and left the B and B to find Matt. Harry's mom sent him the information to be able to find Matt. It was late when Harry arrived at Matt's place. It had snow all around where he was staying; it was snowing right now. Harry smiled and got out of the car and got his bag. He walked up to the door. When he reached out to knock on the door, it opened.

"Harry?"

"Matt?"

We looked at each other.

"Come in. You're letting the heat out."

We went into the living room and sat down. No one said anything right away.

"Harry, where is your boyfriend?"

"Joan is not my boyfriend, and he went home for Christmas."

"What?"

"We broke up."

Matt looked at me, and then he looked away.

I looked at Matt, then away from him. I remember him saying I would have to come to him if I wanted something with him. I looked at Matt without turning my head to him. 

"Harry, would you like something to drink?"

"No."

"What?"

I moved over to Matt.

"I'm hungry."

Matt looked at me, and I could see the understanding in his eyes. Matt moved over to me and leaned over and kissed me. We made love for the first time that night, and we didn't want to leave each other ever again. As for Christmas, we didn't go home until the day before Christmas, then we came back here and stayed till after the New Year. I talked to Joan once I made it back home. He was doing okay. Joan met someone when he went home for Christmas, and they were happy like Matt and me. Matt and I went home together for all the holidays, and after school was over, we moved in together and lived happily.

The End,

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> BlueV,


End file.
